


Better

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Filming, Living Together, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Danny is filming a makeup tutorial for his channel and Roy gets home, Danny could cut the part where they kiss before uploading it, but he doesn't.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I always say this but this is very plotless, just a cute little thing I picture and I thought it was cute enough to write down. I also didn't want to leave a huge gap between fics, I figure I should post something small every now and then than not posting at all for months, but who know if I'll be able to keep it up. For now have this, I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, you know the drill. xx <3

“This light is doing it for me.” Danny said as he turned his face and watched himself on the screen of his camera. He realized it was a great idea filming on the living room, he had more space and the light was good, he just had to move his things there but it was worth it. He wasn’t in the mood to melt under the lights he would have to set up if he filmed on his closet or in some corner again.

“Wait, let me highlight this mug, it’s gonna pop!” He was already looking through his things exposed on the table, he grabbed the round package and soon was applying it on his cheekbones, immediately liking the result. He laughed, excited, and turned his face the other round, making both sides even.

“Yessss, mom.” Danny said while turning his face, too caught up on himself even though he hadn’t finished his make up yet. “She’s getting stun.”

“Okay, now lips.” Danny said as he searched with his eyes the options he had, one that would match the purple look he did on his eyes. He heard a noise and looked up, beyond the camera and his face opened on the biggest smile it could as he saw Roy walking through the door, his eyes following him as he came closer.

“Hey.” Roy smiled as he leaned down, hands on both sides of Danny’s face, who was eagerly leaning up to reach him faster.

“Hi, baby.” Danny’s smile only faded to form a pout and kiss Roy, his face was pure bliss as the kiss lingered and he forgot what he was doing in the first place.

“How is it going?” Roy asked after giving Danny one last peck on his lips and leaning back.

“It’s fine.” Danny reached for Roy’s hands and intertwined their fingers, holding him closer to him a little bit more. “Which lipstick should I use?” He looked back at the options he had, indecisive.

“Hmmm…” Roy pondered for a second, then grabbed a transparent tube that had a light brown shade inside. “This one is going to look nice with the eyeshadow.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too,” Danny nodded then looked at Roy again. “Thank you.” He tugged at his hand and Roy leaned down again, kissing him softly and briefly. “I love you.” He whispered with their lips still brushing against each other, and Roy’s dimples showed up in full force as he smiled just as big as Danny had just moments ago.

Danny kissed him again and then Roy left so he could finish the video. Danny applied the lipstick his boyfriend picked and was really happy with the result, he filmed some poses and the outro, and then he was finally done. He could have all of Roy’s attention now.

Later, while editing the video, Danny watched again as Roy came in and how they interacted. It was so natural and beautiful, he didn’t feel the need to cut. He and Roy had been living together for a while, only their close friends knew and they didn’t really shared their relationship with the fans, but they didn’t hide it that much either. He uploaded it as it was, the reactions wouldn’t change a thing. He loved Roy with all his heart, and Roy made him the happiest man alive every single day. He could not get luckier, his heart was at peace, healthy, treated well and loved. Loving Roy was as natural as breathing.


End file.
